No Second Place Winner
by ltjvt1026
Summary: 'Cause when you pull on someone, someone is gonna die. My first Justified story. R&R please


**Disclaimer: Any and all copyrighted material contained in this work of fiction is owned by its creator, **_**not **_**by me. I just borrow it, use it and put it back.**

**Authors Note: **Hello fans of "Justified". I usually ply my trade in the NCIS fandom. However, I just finished a multi-chapter fic there. I'm NCIS'd out. Thought I'd change scenery and recharge my battery. I've been watching "Justified" from the start. I also have read both of Elmore Leonard's books featuring Raylan Givens, "Pronto" and "Riding the Rap". Haven't been able to find the novella "Fire in the Hole" though. This story is going to be based loosely on the song "Castleneck" by Cliff Wagner & the Old No. 7. It's from Episode 2, "Riverbrook". I really like the music from the show. I've been able to find about thirteen of the songs. Needless to say they're all on my iPod now. I also ran across a song that should be on the show. "You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive" by Darrell Scott. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Background:** Can't really call these technical notes. The title of this story comes from the book by the same name written by William "Bill" Jordan. Bill Jordan was one of the premiere _pistoleros _of the 20th Century. He retired as a Chief Inspector of the US Border Patrol. The book he wrote is considered a classic of combat pistolcraft. From the show and the two stories written by Elmore Leonard about Raylan Givens, I've come up with a back story for the Marshal. I'm encouraging you to comment in your reviews. I've done my best to stick to the show, but I've used some elements of the books. This story takes place about a year before Raylan kills the gun thug at the hotel in Miami.

**Prologue**

William Raymond (Willie Ray) Bayard was a child of the state. Taken away from his parents at three years of age for being abused. Bounced from foster home to foster home. Smoked his first marijuana at eleven. Snorted his first cocaine at thirteen. Committed his first burglary at the same age. Did his first bit in the Lee County (FL) Juvenile Facility at fourteen. For the next two years he was in and out of Juvenile.

Finally at age seventeen he hit the big time. He shot a gangbanger in the parking lot of a Publix on Palm Beach Boulevard in Ft. Myers. By the time the matter came before the court, Willie Ray was eighteen. The State's Attorney pushed for a trial in adult court. He got it. Willie Ray was convicted and drew three years at Hendry Correctional Institution. While at HCI Willie got his GED. This helped him gain his early release. When he hit the bricks, Willie Ray went to work for a drug gang based in Ft. Myers. He kept dealers in line and helped fight off the encroachment of other gangs. At the age of twenty one Willie Ray shot his second man. This time he drew five to ten at Florida State Prison, Starke. He came out of Starke after six years sporting a tattoo of a medieval castle on the left side of his neck. He also swore he'd never go inside again.

Eighteen months later he sold an altered AR-15 to an undercover ATF agent. After posting bond, which was put up by his girlfriend, Willie Ray skipped. His girlfriend tipped him in to the bondsman, causing Willie Ray to shoot her to death. Willie Ray Bayard is currently being sought by the US Marshals Service for Unlawful Flight to Avoid Prosecution and a state charge of murder.

Raylan Givens was a child of Harlan County, Kentucky. He grew up in coal camps. By twelve he was chewing tobacco. His father, tired of mining, turned to various types of scams. This caused him to take several 'vacations' at state expense. Raylan mined coal and learned how rough that business could be. His uncle was killed by coal company gun thugs during a strike. At age nineteen Raylan decided enough was enough. He left Harlan County for Eastern Kentucky University, vowing never to return. At EKU, Raylan played football and earned a BS degree in Criminal Justice.

After graduation Raylan joined the US Marshals Service. He married his sweetheart Winona. However the strain of being married to a law enforcement officer took its toll. Their marriage became a statistic and Winona moved back to Harlan. Raylan's prowess with a pistol, refined over his years of service earned him a stint at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) as a firearms instructor. Currently, Deputy United States Marshal Raylan Givens is working at the US Marshals Office for the Southern District of Florida, Miami. He is assigned to the Fugitive Unit.

**Bullpen, US Marshals Office, Monday, April 13, 2009 0930hrs**

Supervisory Deputy US Marshal Tim (Josey) Wales dropped a file on Deputy Raylan Givens' desk.

"Got a new one for ya Ray."

'Josey' Wales was the only person in the office who called Raylan, 'Ray'. Everybody else called him Raylan. Of course, Wales had thirty years on the job and was as good a shot as Raylan. So, allowances were made. To be fair, Raylan was the only one in the office who called Tim Wales "Josey' to his face and got away with it. Givens sighed, picked up the folder and opened it.

"William Raymond Bayard. AKA 'Willie Ray', also 'Castleneck'".

Raylan raised an eyebrow at the last part. Wales smiled and pointed to the left side of his own neck.

"He's got a tat of a medieval castle right here. Apparently no one has ever had the balls to ask him why."

Givens looked at the mugshot attached to the file.

"Sorta looks like Kurt Cobain 'fore he offed himself."

Wales shrugged.

"If you say so. Let's just try and reel him in shall we? The US Attorney wants him back forthwith. That means he's your new pet project."

Raylan motioned to the other files on his desk.

"What about these boys and girls?"

"They can wait Ray. The US Attorney wants this guy bad. That means Marshal Livingstone wants him bad. Savvy?"

"Okay, 'Josey'. I got it."

Wales grunted and moved off.

Raylan sighed. It was going to be a long week. After reading the file Givens decided to check with Miami PD first. Their building was within walking distance of the Federal courthouse. The Homicide Unit was handling the murder of Willie Ray's girl. After his arrest Willie Ray was bailed out by his girlfriend Cheryl Parker, a resident of the Coconut Grove section of Miami. Naturally Bayard skipped. Then Ms. Parker made a fatal mistake. With her money in danger of being forfeited, Cheryl tipped Willie Ray in to the bondsman. Willie Ray got away and two days later in front of her apartment building, Cheryl Parker was shot dead by Willie Ray Bayard.

Raylan called over to Homicide and got hold of the detective who caught the case. He was leaving to conduct an interview but agreed to meet the Marshal in the PD parking lot. Raylan approached a black detective leaning against a brown Ford Crown Vic.

"Detective Flemming?"

The man nodded.

"Marshal Givens?"

"Uh huh. Thanks for making the time."

"No prob. Here's Willie Ray's rap sheet."

Flemming reached in the open window of the Crown Vic and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Raylan.

"Thanks. What can you tell me about the homicide?"

Flemming fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"Not much to tell. Ms. Parker was standing outside of her apartment building, talking to friends. Bayard pulled up on a Harley, got off, walked over and shot her twice in front of God and everybody. Got back on the bike and faded off into the sunset. We found the bike later in the day in Overtown. He's been in the wind ever since."

"Any leads as to where he might be?"

"Nah Marshal. Ol' Willie Ray's got friends all over South Florida. Especially over by Ft. Myers, Everglades City an' like that."

"Thanks for the help Detective. I'll be in touch."

Raylan's next stop was going to be the ATF office on NW 20th St. First he was going home to pack a bag. This was shaping up to be a road trip.

**Gator's Place, Everglades City, FL Friday, April 20, 2009 1535hrs**

It was a long week. Marshal Raylan Givens checked everywhere Willie Ray Bayard even _passed_ through. Everglades City, Ft. Myers, Ft. Myers Beach, Lehigh Acres, Immokalee, Alva and La Belle. Now he was on his way back to Miami. Raylan decided to give Everglades City one more try. Coming down Collier Ave. from US 41, he noticed 'Gator's Place'. It looked like a local's bar.

_Must have missed it first time through._

Givens wheeled his car, a confiscated Jaguar into the parking lot. There were a couple of pickup trucks and two bikes in the lot. Raylan exited the Jag, locking it. He adjusted his hat and moved towards the bar's entrance. After stepping in, Raylan stood to one side, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness. The bar was in front of him. There were tables scattered around a dance floor and pool table. Two men were sitting at the bar. A couple was sitting at a table to his left. On his right, back towards the men's room was a table with numerous beer bottles on it. Raylan moved to the bar. The bartender came down to him.

"What kin I get'cha?"

"Bottle of Coors Light."

"Comin' up."

The bartender returned with the beer and a glass. Givens pulled out his picture of Willie Ray and placed it on the bar.

"This fella ever come in here?"

The bartender looked at Raylan.

"Don't recognize you. You Collier County?"

"Deputy US Marshal."

"No Shit?"

Raylan pulled out his star. He tapped the picture again.

"Seen him?"

Before the man could answer, Givens heard the men's room door open. Laughing, Willie Ray Bayard walked out accompanied by another man. Bayard's hair was shorter, but it was him, castle tat and all. Raylan looked at the bartender balefully.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat later."

Raylan turned on his heel and walked towards Bayard and his companion. At about twelve feet, Givens came to a halt.

"Willie Ray Bayard?"

Bayard looked around.

"You talkin' to me?"

"C'mon Willie. The castle tat is a dead giveaway.

"Who're you?"

"Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens. And you're under arrest."

"What if I don't want to be arrested?"

Givens smiled.

"Then there's gonna be a problem. See, if I have to pull on you, you're gonna be dead."

"You think so?"

"Uh, huh. Right now you're weighing it up. I'm wearing a jacket; you've got on a jean jacket. Pretty even. I'm in a holster; you're tucked into your waist. Think I have the advantage there. But, you give it due consideration. I'll wait."

Willie Ray's buddy spoke, keeping his hands well away from his body.

"I want no part of this."

Raylan looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Then sit down at your table. Sit on your hands. Don't move."

The man did as he was told.

Raylan Givens stood loose and ready, waiting for Willie Ray to make up his mind. Words spoken by his firearms mentor, Deputy Marshal Tucker McQueene ran through his mind.

"_How do you think Wes Hardin and Clay Allison got their pulls? 'Cause they were better shots? Those men were drunken louts. __**But**__, they had the ability to murder their fellow man."_

Willie Ray spoke up.

"You're not takin' me to jail."

As the last word left his mouth, Willie Ray made his move. The world slowed. Raylan swept his coattail aside, two spare rounds in the outside pocket helping keep it away from the draw. He palmed his Glock 22, triggering off two rounds. Willie Ray's weapon was coming out, not yet on line. The two .40 cal. S&W rounds plowed into Bayard, causing his gun hand to convulse, firing a round into the floor. Willie Ray sat down hard, falling backwards. His pistol dropped from nerveless fingers. Raylan kept him covered as he walked up. Bayard's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before the light went out of his eyes. Through the ringing in his ears, Rayland could hear the bartender hollering at 9-1-1. Raylan looked at Willie Ray's companion.

"Good choice to sit down."

**A/N:** The thoughts of Raylan's mentor are actually from the movie "Rough Riders". They were spoken by Sam Elliot, one of my favorite actors. So, my first "Justified" fic. Puncture the balloon and let me know how I did. Thanks.


End file.
